1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a roofing tile and more particularly to the configurational structure of a roofing tile.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, the most typical roofing tile, as is shown in FIG. 9, is provided at its rear edge 1a with a hooking pawl 2. Such roofing tile is installed on a roof in such a manner that the roofing pawl 2 is hooked by a cross-piece 5 nailed on a shingle 3 and a front edge 1b of the tile 1 is overlapped on the top surface of a subjacent tile 1' and then nails are driven through the tile 1 into a cross-piece 5 to prevent the tile 1 from slipping down.
Therefore, installation of the roofing tile of the type described above is troublesome, requiring a long time of roofing work. Moreover, rainwater flowing from the roofing tile into the shingle 3 is blocked by the cross-piece 5 and collects around it; as a result it flows through nail-holes into the attic, causing leakage.
On the other hand, since the roofing tile 1 is supported by rear edge 1a and front edge 1b and also by the relatively narrow area of the trough of the S-shaped curve of the tile, the tile is, when a man steps on it, given a large amount of bending force which might cause it to crack.
Further, because of the above-mentioned relatively weak supporting structure, the roofing tiles installed on the roof cannot be sufficiently stable; as a result, when a man walks on the installed roofing tiles, there is always a risk of causing cracks or disorder to the tiles.